The Dreamer Key and the Doctor
by KeyInTheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and The Dreamer Key, or just Dream for short are travelling together. He is in this Ninth Regeneration and she is in her Second. It's a few years after the Time War and they start to have adventures again. Rewrite of Series 1 and more. Who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new fic. This is my first Multi-Chapter fic, so I hope it's good. Any response would be great. (: Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who, if I did, we'd have a Halloween Special.**

"Why here, Doctor? Seriously." I complained. We've been following the Nestene Consciousness for five planets now.

"Well, why not? I love this species; they're a curious lot. You don't get much of that nowadays."

We were walking down the street in London, Earth, around the early 21st century, I believe, and we were scanning for the Nestene Consciousness…again. I'm pretty sure they outsmarted us for the thousandth time, but the Doctor, in this regeneration, is so persistent, a bit cocky, and has a new Northern accent that is going to take a while to get used too. "I'm sure we are going to get them this time, Dream. Relax. Enjoy the fresh Earth air."

A few people passed by us, giggling. I rolled my eyes. It was hard to 'enjoy the fresh Earth air' with all these primitive apes around.

"Doctor, why are we even here? I mean, why would the Nestene Consciousness be in the shops? " I was falling a few steps behind, so I bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

Without looking back, he answered, "Look around, Dream— what do you see?" He started to walk and scan again, "Mannequins, plastic mannequins. What else? Humans. So, if you were trying to take over a planet, full of humans and you were the Nestene Consciousness, where would you be?" His sonic whirled and pointed to a big shop in the distance.

"The shops." I rolled my eyes again then ran with him towards the shop.

"Exactly." He winked.  
_

We started going down the lift after the Doctor nearly got us kicked out when asking a crowd if anyone has seen mannequins moving. We walked away slowly from the crowd, the Doctor started scanning again and we got into the lift. I was trying to think of reasons why we'd be in the shop, and then I thought of a great one.

"Let me guess, the Consciousness is located in the basement of this shop and this is where they are controlling the mannequins from. Y'know, because it's a shop." I looked up and smiled at him.

Looking back at me and smirking he said, "Really close, but not close at all. Not at all," he repeated looking forward.

I looked away, hurt. I wasn't used to this regeneration's humour yet. "I miss your old regeneration, not so cocky," I murmured. Suddenly, I got a flash of the Doctor's eighth incarnation in the last minutes of the war in my head. "_Theta_," I whispered in my head to him. I didn't know this was how he was going to react. "_I'm-_"

The lift dinged. "Forget it," he said out loud, startling me. I sighed and followed him out. I didn't miss the pain in his voice that he tries so hard to hide.

"So the reason we're here then," he said in his normal voice. "Is because the highest signal, from the area we were searching, was coming from here. They wouldn't be stationed here, too many humans around. But, I think," he scanned around the room and points down the corridors to the right. "Our signal is this way."

We ran through down the corridor a few meters, but stopped when we heard a voice. We got to a turn and stopped at the corner. The Doctor was in front of me, peeking around the corner. I started to ask him who it was, but he shushed me. He gave me the signal to stay where I was, as if I ever listened. As he was going around the corner, I slowly counted to ten and went after him. He already had his hand held out for mine.

"Wilson," the voice called out in question. I grabbed his hand and we started to look around to see where we were. Around us, there were a few boxes and mannequins. There was a doorway leading to the other room, where I assumed the voice was at, and next to the door was a sign that said '**Mannequin Storage**.' The voice called out for Wilson and said something about students. I looked over by the boxes and saw a maintenance shirt with Wilson's name stitched on it. I nudged the Doctor and showed him. We exchanged a look. In that moment, we could hear a loud rattling noise and all the mannequins started the move at once.

The Doctor started back to the lift, nearly dragging me.

"Wait, the person," I said, pulling him back.

"It could have been a diversion," He replied, trying to get me to run.

"You don't know that," I said quickly, "Go get them, or I will."

He sighed, irritate. "Run. Go hold the lift, count to twenty, and then go up. Don't wait." He ran off to the direction on the voice, yelling at me to go because I didn't move.

I ran towards the lift while dodging every mannequin in my way, there were all after the Doctor though, because of his high technology. It was times like these when I wish I had a sonic to hold them off, or have them come to me.

When I got to the lift, I pushed the up button and held the door. _"Count to twenty? Yeah right, Theta."_

Seconds later, the Doctor and a young, blonde human girl ran into the lift and I quickly closed the door. The girl and I shrieked when we saw a plastic arm get caught in the door, but the Doctor pulled it out, laughing gleefully.

"What was that then?" the girl asked with a pitch I'm pretty sure was higher than her own. She kept going on about who was behind this and how it was our or the students faults. I zoned her out because I was thinking about our next step. With the mannequins flooding this place, there was no way we could get them all out safely.

"Wilson's dead," I heard the Doctor say, his voice, blunt. I hit his arm softly after seeing the horror on the girls face. I mouthed 'sorry' to her. She started talking again, but I blocked her out. I still don't understand how the Doctor could be with these humans for so long. You can barely hear yourself think around them.  
_

The lift stopped and we all ran out to the roof.

"_Doctor, what are we going to do?" _ I asked him, in my head. He nodded to me, his eyes filled with glee and he had a mischievous grin.

We stopped and turned to the girl. She also stopped and looked back and forth between me and the Doctor.

"So, who are you two then, huh?" She asked, out of breath.

"I'm the Doctor and she's the Dreamer Key," he answered and gestured to me. "'Don't think we caught your name"

"Rose. Rose Tyler," She looked really confused. I started to get a mad grin.

"Well then, Rose Tyler," I said, speaking up for the first time.

"Run for your life," the Doctor finished as he took out a small bomb and threw her the plastic arm. She looked at it with wide eyes and took off.

We looked at each other and laughed. I stared at the bomb, "This is going to be great!" I always had a thing for necessary explosions.

He dropped the bomb, grabbed my hand and ran. We ran down to the lift and the Doctor soniced it to make it go faster. We ran out to the streets. We were half way across when:

_BOOM!_

The shop exploded and we fell to the ground laughing.

"That was brilliant," I said when he was helping me off the ground.

"No, that was fantastic" he grinned and started walking away. I caught up with him and asked if that was a new catch phrase.

"What? No, of course not. Why would I need or want a catch phrase." I was tempted to say, 'because you are a hero,' but I'm sure he wouldn't reply to that well so I just laughed.

"Sure" I said in a teasing voice, "So where are we going now?"

"Back to the TARDIS we-"

"We are finally going to get of this godforsaken planet-" I interrupted. He started shaking his head as soon as I started talking.

"No, no, no," He sighed, "What do you have against this planet anyways."

I didn't answer. I couldn't. He doesn't know the half of it.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Each chapter we shall learn a bit more about Dream. She is a mystery. Some things about her, The Doctor doesn't even know. Enjoy this chapter! **

When we got into the TARDIS, the Doctor ran to the middle of the room, moved some controls around, and started to talk really fast about something. I wasn't paying much attention. I walked slowly and just stared at him. I got up the stairs and sat in the captain chair. It took him a while to notice I was quiet.

"What's wrong, Dream Key?" I almost wanted to smile at my nickname, I haven't hear it a long while. He gave it to me a bit after we first met; I was practically a kid back then. But, now is not the time for memories. I can't even think straight.

He walked towards me as I was reminiscing, "What are you thinking," he asked. I looked away. "Listen, I promise, as soon as we make sure the Nestene Conciseness isn't going to harm anyone, we will leave this planet until it needs us again, okay?"

"_Can we not come back?" _ I thought in my head. This planet gives me nightmares. But, I don't want him to know about that yet. "And no strays?" I asked instead, looking at him in his new, yet so old, blue eyes.

"No strays," he smiled.

"Okay!" I jumped up, hugged him, and ran to the other side of the console. I really didn't want to worry him, or get him suspicious that I wasn't telling him something. He hates that.

"Where to?" I asked, hoping he'd repeat something I missed earlier.

"Well, I believe we destroyed the Conciseness's main warehouse, but there is still something active with the same frequency as the ones from the shop, so," he pulled a lever, "we are following that."

The room started shaking, and we laughed as usual, until it stopped. "Let's go, Dream," he said, running out of the TARDIS.

"Always running. They didn't teach us this, girl." I said jokingly to the TARDIS. I felt a hum in my head like laughter as ran out after him.

We ended up in a lot around some houses and it was daytime. We blew up the shop at night. "Still think the signal is here, Doc?" I grinned at him.

"I may have gotten the timing a bit off, but," he stated to scan again with his sonic, "the signal is definitely still here." He looked back at me, "and don't call me 'Doc,' it's insulting," he said chuckling.

We kept walking and following his sonic until we reached a building, "Powell Estate." I read, "Why would the Nestene Conciseness be in a flat?"

"Let's find out," the Doctor replied seriously and started up the stairs. For some reason, I've always hated stairs. That's why if I _had _to go to Earth, I wouldn't go any time before the 40th century.

I looked up at him and yelled, "I'll just wait for you down here, or look for a lift, or something." He stopped in mid-step and looked down at me.

"No you won't," he said and started back up the stairs. "_Why do I have to listen to him, again," _I asked myself and started up the stairs after him.

* * *

We walked up about three flights of stairs before he turned down a hallway, scanning. He stopped at a door and grinned at me.

"This is going to be fun," I said sarcastically. All of a sudden he dropped down to the floor and started to mess with the cat door. I asked him what he was doing, but he didn't answer.

A few moments later, he said, "Hello," in a sing-y song-y voice and jumped back up. Then he looked at me and said, "Uh oh," and the door swung open.

The blonde from the shop, well Rose, was at the door. I rolled my eyes and started towards the stairs again. _"I'm getting tired of these humans," _I thought to myself, _"They are getting annoying and in our way. As usual." _

The Doctor grabbed my arm and pulled me in to the flat. "Doctor," I said annoyed.

"Shh," he said, hushing me. "_Hold my arm,_" he told me in his head.

I glared at him and wrapped my hand around his arm. I have no idea what he was planning, but I rarely do.

Rose yelled something to her mum while grabbing the Doctor's other arm and dragging him through the flat. She started to talk about something, but I couldn't hear her. I started to get a loud ringing noise in my ears. I tighten my grip on the Doctor's arm, which caused him to look down at me, concerned. I shook my head and smiled up him, assuring him that I was fine, even if I didn't feel like it.

Now we were in Rose's living room. She went off to go make us some tea, coffee, or something. I still couldn't hear anything; the ringing sound was getting worse. I saw the Doctor saying something to me, but I was never good at reading lips. He started to fade away too, in a black haze. "Theta," I whispered and passed out.

_I see a little girl playing with her mum and dad in a front yard. Humans, of course. Always with the humans. Why am I seeing this? They go inside the house. _

My vision tunneled and I opened my eyes. I was in the Medical Bay in the TARDIS, with a worried Timelord across the room looking at some papers.

He turned to me, "Dream, you're awake," he exclaimed, relieved and ran over to me.

"Well, of course I am." I said sitting up, "I'm fine." I was always one to quickly assure people I was alright, regardless of the truth.

The room swayed and I held my head, "Sort of." The Doctor gave me a look. "I'm fine," I repeated, "Watch." I threw my legs over the bed and started to stand up. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I was falling again. The Doctor, however, was ready. I guess he knew that was going to happen. He caught me and placed me back on the bed.

"Stay," he said to me sharply, his hand on one of my legs to assure that I wasn't going to try that again. "What happened? You were unconsciousness for two hours."

"Two hours," I chuckled, "that's nothing." I said in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood. But two hours was a long time, it felt like seconds to me.

"Two hours, too long, Dream. What happened?" he said, serious. His blue eyes started to swarm with fear and confusion.

I hated seeing him like this, but I don't need this ancient Timelord to worry about me. "Um," I started, "I guess I didn't drink enough…" I trailed off as I saw his eyes flare with anger. "_Okay, not a time to be lying apparently."_ "Okay, okay. I don't know why. I just started to get this ringing sound in my ears, and I couldn't hear. Then, my vision started to cloud up, it went black, and I woke up here." I was looking down by the time I finish explaining, knowing I should have told him something when it started. He grabbed both of my hands with his to get my attention and I looked up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said desperately and annoyed. He sighed angrily and walked away.

"Doctor?" He started to pace. "Doctor, what about the Nestene Consciousness?" He ignored me and continued pacing. "Doctor," I said louder. I really don't need him to be angry with me again; it's not a fun time. I know he hates it when I 'think' I can handle things myself, which I can, he just doesn't understand. He still thinks I'm a kid sometimes, but I guess I am to him.

Minutes went by. Then, he stopped pacing and turned to me with a penetrating glare. "Are you sure, and don't lie to me, are you _sure _you didn't see anything while you were unconsciousness. We don't just 'pass out' for anything, us, Timelords. There are always reasons or visions for some sort, not just darkness." As he said that, he got closer to me and his voice got rougher.

I blankly looked at him showing no emotion. I didn't want to show my confliction on my face, or he'd know something it up. I also didn't want to show much how much he was scaring me. Angry Doctor is Scary Doctor. I'll tell him about my vision, just not now.

"I'm sure, Doctor. Now don't worry." I replied and flashed a fake grin. I could feel my energy come back, so I shot up and walked around him towards the door. I needed to get his mind off of this. "So, the Nestene Consciousness, right Doctor?" I asked. He stared at me with conflicting emotions; this face is hard to read sometimes. "Doctor, I'm fine, please." I stressed.

"Yeah. Right. Nestene Consciousness." He finally said. He grabbed my hand and ran out the room. We took one left and ended up in the console room. Which was the TARDIS's doing because the MB is usually three lefts, two rights and another left before you reach the console room. The Doctor thanked the her and started to mess with the controls. "Right so," he began to talk fast, "While you were…out, I tracked a signal using the arm from Rose's flat."

"_The human kept the arm, big surprise" _I thought sarcastically. "The human." I murmured with the same tone, not being able to help myself.

He stopped and gave me an odd look, "Yes, the human. Anyways." He continued to tell me that the signal from the arm wasn't strong enough to find their base, but it was able to track a big signal like itself, as if it was a whole body.

The TARDIS landed and he started to run out. I followed him until he got to the door and stopped. He turned around. "Forget something," I asked, but I knew what was coming. "Doctor, I'm fine, honest."

"Just until we track down their base, where they are located, okay? I promise. You need to rest. Go on." I walked off irritated. I went and stood by the console. "Later, Dream," he called off and ran out the door. I waited for about 30 seconds and went for the door. I hurried to unlock it, but I heard his sonic outside relocking it, "Stay," he said. I sighed and started to my room.

* * *

When I got to my room, I laid in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. On there, was my family's names in Circular Gallifreyan: The Lover and Harmony, my Dad and Mum, and the Dreamer Key and The Peace Maker, me and my little sister. I miss them all so much. They are all gone now and there is someone to blame… I felt my eyes weld up with tears and I turned to my side. "No time to dwell in the past, huh girl?" I asked the TARDIS. She hummed softly in response. "Even though my past wasn't so long ago." I sighed and let my mind wander.

My mind quickly went to the Doctor, which led to him being out there and me in here. That led to the reason why I was left in here in the first place. _"Who was that girl? What's happening to me?" _The TARDIS hummed annoyed. "I know I should tell him, girl. I am and he shouldn't be angry with me for keeping it from him at first, right? I mean, who does he think he is?" I finished with a confused tone. The TARDIS hummed again, knowingly. "Yeah, I know. I remember. I forget most of the time though, because he doesn't act like it. But he and I both know that he's my guardian" I closed my eyes to try to nap before he came back.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update! I'll make sure I have another one up before the end of this week. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Doctor Who or anything related. I do own my OCs and many Doctor Who affiliated merchandise, including the TARDIS mini cooler I got for Christmas. **

I heard the Doctor's voice in the console from, so I jumped off my bed and ran into there— just to see that human, Rose, in there with him. I stopped in the hallway. The Doctor started to tell her about the TARDIS and how we weren't from Earth. "_Nice one, Doctor._" I thought to myself.

"Culture shock?" he asked her. I walked out and stood a bit behind him.

"I bet" I answered for her.

"Dream," The Doctor said, turned around and grinned at me. I looked over at the console and saw something strange.

"Doctor, why is there a melting head on the console?" He gave me a "what" look and looked towards the console.

"No. no, no!" He started to pull and hit the controls on the console. "The signal is going away we need to catch it; Dream, help me with this."

I ran up and started helping him with the controls. I looked over to Rose and winked at her. I was feeling a little resentment towards her when I saw her at first, but she can't help him with the simplest thing like controlling the TARDIS. Even if I can't control it fully. "_She can't help because she's human_" I thought, blocking the thought from the Doctor.

We landed and the Doctor started to run out. "No, you can't go out! It's dangerous out there," Rose yelled. I laughed softly as she was moving her arms up and down while running after the Doctor.

I stayed by the console, unsure if I should go or not. "What are you waiting for? Come on Dream?" I hear the Doctor yell. I said 'yes' under my breath and ran out the TARDIS.

Rose was murmuring about us moving. "Of course we moved," I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways" the Doctor started, sending a slight glare my way, "This is where the signal sent us, but I don't see any-"

"Oh my God, they probably killed Mickey," Rose suddenly said.

"Who," the Doctor and I asked at the same time. I sighed, walked away, and started to look around. The Doctor can handle this.

From my distance, I could hear her talking about her boyfriend, which I assume is the guy who's head melted back in the TARDIS. I looked and admired the view. No matter how annoying humans were, Earth was a beautiful place. I like many of the landscape and even some of the 'man-made' things like the London Eye. _ A big round shape… big enough to be a transmitter… "_Doctor!" I ran to him.

"I know." He grabbed both of our hands and took off running. We ended up underground, where the consciousness was…somewhere.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted and ran to her supposed boyfriend who was huddled in a corner. I chucked quietly until the Doctor squeezed my hand to get my attention. I looked up at him; he was looking out to the centre of the room. I followed his glaze and saw a fire-coloured liquid with an angry face.

The Consciousness.

The Doctor started talking about the law of the Shadow Proclamation, which I never really understood. The creature began yelling at us about an ambush, but we tried to reassure him until a few mannequins came behind and grabbed us, taking the anti-plastic from the Doctor's jacket pocket. The Doctor said something, but my ears started ringing. I kept quiet, I have a little time, right?

The Doctor looked behind us, so I looked too. They have the TARDIS. Great.

The Doctor was looking at me and saying something. I gave him a sad look and he returned it with fear.

"_It's happening again, isn't it?_" He thought towards me. I nodded, surprised that we could communicate like this still. He started to struggle harder against the mannequins. I looked over to Consciousness and it looked like it was saying something angrily. The Doctor looked at it, hurt.

"_Theta?" _He looked over to me.

"_It's talking about the Time War. We had no choice, Dream, we had no choice." _I tried to distract myself from my incoming tears. We hated talking about the war, why was it bring it up? I don't want to know. I looked over to Rose and her friend. Rose was on the phone with someone, I assumed it was her mum by the way she was flailing her arms.

"_Theta, what's going on?" _He looked over to me again, pain etched on face.

"_It_ _activated the signal, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry Dream, about the Time War too, it was all my-"_

"_No, Doctor, don't. Remember, _we _had no choice. And _ we_ will get out of this, okay? We always do." _I shot him a sad smile, and started to struggle harder. He returned it and looked behind us. I followed his gaze to find Rose holding a rope as if she was going to swing. The Doctor yelled something to her as she swung on the rope and hit the mannequin with the anti-plastic into the Conciseness. The mannequins who were holding us, let go and fell to the ground. The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS and that's when my vision started to fade. "Doctor!" I called out to him. The last thing I saw was the Doctor running towards me.

I woke up alone in my bedroom. "That was weird," I said to myself, out-loud, " I _really _didn't see anything this time." I sat up just to find the Doctor leaning against my door frame. I sighed and laid back down. I really have a bad habit of talking to myself out-loud at the wrong time. "So, how long was I out for this time," I asked hesitatingly.

"Ten minutes," he replied and walked into the room.

"Well, not very long then." I moved over when he sat on my bed. It didn't feel that long to me, even though I didn't have a big concept of time last time. "Can we just get off this planet now?"

"Okay," he sighed, "Let me just-"

"No strays," I interrupted and his face slightly dropped, enough for me to notice. I looked away. I know I sound like a child, but that wasn't fair. We don't need a human on board, not now.

"Alright," he said softly and stood up, "I'll be back. Rest." He walked out the room without his usual pep.

The TARDIS hummed angrily at me. "No girl, I think I'm right this time. He needs more time. And I can go forever without a human." She hummed louder and tiled my bed. I hit the floor. " Okay, okay. Fine. I don't think it'll help, but he can bring the human." She hummed eagerly. I stood up and jogged towards the door, "I'm going. I don't like it, but I'm going."

I got to the console room and saw the Doctor leaning in the entryway. I quickly and quietly walked just close enough so I could hear him. He made a slight movement, moving his arms from his sides to in front of him, crossing them. He knew I was there.

"You know, we just travel, The Dreamer Key and I. Now we're off," He paused, "No, I'm alright. It's just..."

I walked over and put my chin on his shoulder. "He wants to know if you'll travel with us. I smiled at her, and pecked his cheek. "_Just her, not Mickey," _I thought to him.

"_Who's Mickey? You mean, Ricky?"_ He smirked."He's _not_ invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

"I don't know," Rose started, and I rolled my eyes, "I have to go find my mum and someone has to take care of this guy." She patted Mickey's arm. For some reason he was clinging to her leg. Humans...

"Okay then," the Doctor said with a faux pep. He started back into the TARDIS, paused and said "_It's fine, Dream," _then continued into the TARDIS. I sighed. He is not going to be fun to travel with if he is in one of his mood. I turned to face Rose. She stared longing at the spot the Doctor just left. She really wants to go with us. I can tell.

"Didn't the Doctor mention we can travel in Time?" I winked at her. I walked in the TARDIS, leaving the doors open. I moved to the Doctor, who was leaning over the console, and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Theta," I whispered, "Human," I dragged out the word teasingly. He looked up and saw Rose.

"What made you change your mind," he asked her while walking towards her. I grinned and moved in front of him.

"Time Travel," I answered.

"Can you really do it?" Rose asked hesitatingly, "Time Travel, I mean." The Doctor smiled and moved to pull a lever.

"Let me think," I replied before the Doctor had the chance, "Two aliens, with a Police Box that can move from one place to another, and happens to be 'bigger on the inside'," I turned the Doctor and asked, "she said that, right," before he answered, I turned back to Rose, "_And _ we were chasing an alien race of living plastic. So, you don't think we can travel in Time?"

She softly huffed, "Well, it's not like I've done it before..." I looked at the Doctor, trying not to laugh. "_Of course you haven't done it before, silly human,_" I thought, also attempting to block it from the Doctor. Knowing I did unsuccessfully when he glared at me slightly. "She's your human, Doctor," I started to walk to the hall, "You can help her," When I reached the hall, I started laughing hard. I don't try to do it, honest. It's just... humans. I started to walking down the hall to find the closest kitchen, still giggling.

"At least she walked out this time," he yelled at me jokingly.

"Don't get used to it," I yelled back and continued to walk down the hall.


End file.
